


rich is eliza

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Joke Fic, i guess, this isn't even a fic it was buried in my notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	rich is eliza

\- burn  
\- helpless helpless  
\- sore bi


End file.
